Rechargeable batteries, such as lithium ion batteries, have numerous commercial applications. Energy-density is an important characteristic, and higher energy-densities are desirable for a variety of applications.
A magnesium ion in a magnesium or magnesium ion battery carries two electrical charges, in contrast to the single charge of a lithium ion. Improved electrode materials would be very useful in order to develop high energy-density batteries.